What If
by DevilFireEyes
Summary: What if Ciaran had found out about Morgan's mission in the eighth book. review. prettsy prettsy please. with diet coke and sprinkles on top??
1. Default Chapter

An: Mua ha ha. Has anyone else wondered what would have happened if Ciaran knew Morgan was working for the council (hello, her boyfriend is a seeker) and decided to well…kidnap isn't really a good word (she's the guy's daughter) Morgan and Killian? Well, after obsessive pondering (a week of thinking of nothing but Sweep) (fine! And how to make school less boring -i.e. -not bothering with a few classes) this idea shall be put to paper (hee hee)

            HM…this is gonna take place right after Morgan calls Ciaran  (damn it! Why isn't he MY dad? –jk-I think) Father, and tells him she wants to learn what he does. Tee hee.

            "Well, my little daughter, as much as I doubt the truth in your words, eventually maybe there will be. Come now, lets get your big brother. It may just be a long ride," Ciaran told me.

"What do you mean?" I asked knowing this wasn't going to be good.

"You are in love with a seeker of all people my child. Of course you didn't expect me to believe you just wanted to get to know me better. Council business most likely, watch sigil?" Ciaran mused lightly.

            I just sighed. Well, I knew this was going to be dangerous. "Are you going to kill me then?" 

"No, no. You already know I can't take the life of my own child. You will simply, with your older brother as I'm sure you'll want someone to talk to-learn what it is to be a true Woodbane," Ciaran said firmly, and with that put on me a binding spell, that I knew I couldn't break.

            "Little sister, little sister. How many time's must I tell you that the seeker is a loser. And if the seeker is a loser why must you get your dear family involved with the council. No fear though, big brother isn't mad," Killian sighed as we drove somewhere, who knew where.

            "The seeker didn't want me to do this mission, too dangerous. For the record I am glad you're not mad. It's nice having a big brother. Even if he does make the members of your coven go crazy, and having a biological father, even if he is the wiccan equivalent of Hitler, is oddly nice. Now if this father would let me go…" I sighed back.

"Nice try, little daughter. Don't worry, you need only learn not practice if you so choose. I can't have the altogether tremendously high risk of you going to the council."

Hunter Pov

You'll get used to not having the one you love around. Don't worry, she didn't choose to come with me. But as she is my strongest little daughter she must learn the ways of her clan. Bye the way, this watch sigil on, this watch sigil off.

 Bring her back. We'll be on even more of a high alert now.

She'll come back. But when I feel she's ready. She must learn first, all that there is to know. My daughter has to be sure of who she is first. I have to be sure of who she is.

            What do you mean?

Ciaran didn't answer. Morgan, the only person who's ever made my emotions fly and seem so, unpredictable. Kidnapped by her father, a father who happened to be the leader of Amyranth. I felt myself sinking into the nearest chair, barely noticing the look of concern on Eoife's face. 

"What happened?" she asked worried.

"Morgan. Ciaran. Kidnapped. Watch sigil removed," was all I could manage. 

"You mean Ciaran has removed the watch sigil we put on Morgan and taken her captive?"

I nodded, full of frustration and worry, "Is there anything we can do?"

"I'm afraid not, at least for the moment, other than scry."


	2. Welcome to Scotland

Eoife Pov

The seeker looked at me with a look of hope on his face and said, "I'll go get the leug," I'm not certain, which disturbed him more, the loss of Starlocket's last resort, or the loss of the girl herself.

 _Killian taking Morgan's hand as they walked childlike through a forest, he pointed out to her Hunter and I appearing faintly in a stream. "Starlocket is safe for now, keep safe. Soon little sister shall have her dance, then Da will know," Killian says as Morgan tries to talk to the fire in the sky._

"That was quite confused. What did it mean?" Hunter asked slowly.

"My guess is Ciaran wants to know his youngest child, possibly to see if she is of any value to him. Killian is the one who is to watch over her," I sighed just as bewildered.

            Hunter just stared, "What can we do?"

            "Nothing, I'm afraid. Starlocket doesn't seem to be a main target anymore, and quite possibly Ciaran has already taken Morgan out of the country. We don't have the watch sigil on her anymore, so there's really nothing we can do,"

"Great, well we better tell Morgan's parents the truth as soon as they get back, as they'll probably guess it had something to do with Wicca anyway, and I'll go call the council strait away," he replied a look of horror still on his face, as he processed the recent events.

"Good, I'll make tea," and with that left for the kitchen. As Hunter finished up with his phone call, I couldn't help but wonder what had happened between him and Morgan Riordan. This was our youngest, and most controlled member of the council. He looked like he had just found for certain his parents were dead. Sky had said he cared about her. 

"What now?" Hunter asked, voice oddly faint and faraway.

"You should get some rest, I'll be here first thing in the morning so we can decide what to do next," I told him gently.

"See you tomorrow,"

(An: Bad me- Hunter Pov now- BOS)

          Goddess. All it takes is three months and I fall in love and loose that love to the darkness. This has got to be a record. Should have stopped her from attempting this mission. Knew in my heart even Morgan couldn't handle this. She may be in danger because of this.  Contacted the council and they promised they'd look into it. Damn Ciaran. Damn Amyranth. I should have been there.  Who cares if we weren't together anymore? No harm would have come if I'd been close enough to help if she needed me. 

          And I call myself a seeker. Dad would surely be ashamed now. Nearly as much as I am of myself.

(An: Really have to work on this short attention span with povs. Iona!!)

          _You have a little sister. I'm bringing her to Scotland to live with you, Killian, and Grania.  She's a strong one so I'm putting you and the rest of the family in charge of watching over, and training her. She's the daughter of Maeve._

Good Goddess Da, I thought with a twinge of fury. I knew Killian would be completely delighted to know he wasn't the youngest. Being treated like the baby always made him furious. But this girl was more than likely coming against her will, and being the daughter of Maeve Riordan, keeping her from contacting the council or some such was going to be hell.

"Ma!" I called down the stairs, might as well get it over with.

"What is it?" she asked humming as she wrote a letter to Killian. Why she bothered was beyond me. Killian hated her with an alarming passion. She just didn't recognize it, the blind person she was.

"Da apparently found out that he had a daughter with Maeve of Belwicket and he's bringing her and Killian here," I said in a rush.

"What? How in the name of Avalon can he do this? Springing up the fact that he has a daughter let alone that she's going to live with us! I've tried to be a good wife for him, but no. His mind was always on that Belwicket girl! And now they've had a daughter!"

I sighed blasting my radio as high as I could. Kyle was out with his girlfriend, but I knew he'd be just as furious as Ma. Da seemed to care about him less than Killian or I.

"Father must you do this? No other seventeen year old gets her witch messages screened. Plus won't it bore you to hear? What if I get a boyfriend?" I heard a girl who must have been my half sister say.

"I can't have the risk of you going to the council. Boyfriend? Youngest daughter I know for a fact you've had four things on your mind the entire way hear. How to escape, your friends, your family, and the Seeker," Da replied sighing.

I went downstairs with interest at the word "seeker."

"You must be the long lost sister. Welcome to Scotland. You'll get used to it here. I'm Iona," I stated to a girl who looked about 16 or so with long hair and Da's eyes.

"I'm Morgan. As much as you all seem very nice, I will find a way out of here," she stated determinedly coupled with shy excitement at meeting her biological family.

Ciaran laughed, "I'll put it to you this way, if you ask anyone anywhere around here about the council or as you most likely will be, seen trying to run away, we will hear about it. Amyranth hates seekers enough, but when an Amyranth leader's child is wanted by a seeker, well that seeker's life will be cut a little short," Da said firmly but smiling. This seemed to make Morgan furious but subdued. 

"Well now, let's introduce you to Grania. You will no doubt hate her, but interaction with her is not mandatory," Da said clasping his hands together as if in preparation for war.

"Didn't think it was. But considering she may have reason to be mean. Hmm hmm…my mother…hmm hmm," was Morgan's reply as she followed Da into the kitchen.

This girl was going to be interesting, I thought as Killian followed me back to my room. "Seeker?" I asked with raised eyebrows.

"You know that young one? Hunter Niall?" Killian asked with amusement dancing in his eyes.

"Yeah?" I recalled the name.

"Well, little sister and him are in love. Don't get what she sees in him," he shook his head in mock disbelief.

"They were dating?"

"They were, but then Morgan broke up with him when she found out Ciaran was her father. Didn't want him to get hurt, but hell, he did anyway,"

"So why is she here?"

"You see Amyranth was out to destroy Starlocket a New York coven, and the council's last hope was Morgan, she had to get close to Da and put a watch sigil on him, but he found out… Basically he wants to know who she is, if she's light or dark, to get to know the daughter he never knew he had,"

"How did he find out?"

"Was about five minutes from draining Morgan, when doing a tath meanma brach on her heard Maeve say she has her father's eyes,"

"Wow, so what's this girl like?" I asked after a moment.

"Extremely strong, and quite cool. Apologized thirty million times for having to use me to get close to Da. She's smart. Loves her big brother," Killian said grandly and I laughed. Maybe there was hope for this girl yet.

An: Come on. Review. You know you want to. Suggestions and wishes are welcome. Flames are as well, but are merely laughed at. I should be able to update soon as spring break and am not allowed out of the house while Mum is at work. (Over protective evilness..) O course have tendency to lock self out but still... REVIEW. Altoids to those who do. 


	3. And so the Rowlands grieve

 AN: Ok. Bored.... Hunter is nearing the edge.... hee hee hee.  Michelle-is Grania in NY? *Rereads book 7 and 8 frantically* what page does it say this????? 

Hunter Pov (BOS)

            This is crazy. The council said they would look into it seriously, but I wasn't allowed on this won't even state why. They did say though, that I could look for my parents. There is reason to believe that they are in Canada. There's always light, there's always dark.

            Morgan will be all right. She's strong. First she hates me and I don't know what to think of her. Then we're friends and I'm in love with her. Then we're dating and life makes sense. Then she breaks my heart and still haunts my thoughts. Then she gets kidnapped and I fear insanity looms by my door.

            At least next week I can do what I've longed to for so long. Find my parents. I wonder why they've stayed away so long. Is the dark wave still following them? 

(An: You knew it. Tess, The, and Nianna spacey alter-egos say that it's Sky's pov-BOS)

            Giomanach is finally loosing it. This morning I saw him talking to fire as if it were Morgan asking her to come back. He told her that he had to look for his parents and would be in Canada should she be there as well. Then he shook his head muttering the dark comes in light the light in dark over and over again. 

            Eoife noticed his recent lapse of sanity as well. She says that one reason he's such a good seeker is because of the pain in his heart. It makes him more aware, she fears however that this is just driving him over the edge. Maybe finding his parents will help him. I just _really_ hope Aunt Fiona isn't dead. 

            Raven and I got back together. She said she apologized for being so weird with Killian. Serious relationships have a tendency to scare her. I told her that I'm just as sorry, for not listening to her. I can't believe I'm saying this, but even with Giomanach leaving I'm staying in the States. It's not so horribly awful.

(An: Hmm...Mary K)

            When I got home from school Mom and Dad were home, "Hey," I called, "How was your trip,"

"Fine thanks, and yours?" Mom replied smiling

"Awesome, Morgan should be home soon, probably out with Bree or Hunter," I said.

"That's good, how has she been?" Dad asked as we followed him upstairs to unpack.

"Fine. I haven't seen her around lately though,"

"I'm sure she's just been busy," Mom replied though she did sound a bit worried. It's not like Morgan to go for days not being protective big sister.

            At around five o clock the doorbell rang. 

"Can you get that sweetie?" Mom called from her bedroom.

"Sure," I answered as I ran downstairs. It was Hunter, with the most horrified and grim expression I've ever seen.

"What's wrong with my sister?" I asked feeling anxious.

"Are your parents home?" he asked back.

"Mom! Dad! Get down here! Something's wrong with Morgan," I shouted up the stairs. As they came down and said faint hellos to Hunter, I noticed they both were looking far less cheery than they had been.

            "I think you need to sit down for this," Hunter said quietly.

"Is it that bad?" Mom gasped, pulling Dad and I to sit down on the couch.

"It really is a long story, so I'll start from the beginning if you don't mind," sighed Hunter trying to look calm.

"Go ahead," Dad said looking confused.

"About a month after Morgan found out she was a blood witch, I came to town as a seeker looking for Cal. A seeker works for the International Council of Witches, which tries to keep everyone safe and from using harmful magick," Hunter began.

"Morgan's ex boyfriend?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"Yes, Cal and his mother Selene were suspected of destroying many covens like Belwicket," We all knew what Belwicket was because that's what Morgan's birth parents were part of.

"So, anyway I had a hell of a time convincing Morgan that her boyfriend just wanted her power. Didn't succeed right away either. In fact, she didn't even know she was Woodbane, one of the Great Clans, until I told her one day. Things got to the point where on the night of her seventeenth birthday I came to put the braigh- a sort of handcuff for witches on Cal. He put a binding spell so she couldn't interfere with what he assumed would be his victory. Morgan is very strong, so somehow managed to throw an athame in my neck causing me to fall onto some rocks near the river. She either has very bad aim or very good," Hunter cracked a small smile as the rest of us just stared.

            "So then Morgan, being completely horrified, sent a message to my cousin Sky telling her where I was. Morgan found out I was alive by meeting David and I at Practical Magick. We ended up doing a Tath Meanma a sort of mind meld where two people learn each other's secrets. We both learned the other didn't have some evil agenda. 

            A few days later Sky and Morgan scried –a method of divination-together for Cal and Selene. Morgan learned she was Cal's assignment. When she tried to break up with him he put an even greater binding spell on Morgan and locked her in a pool house, which he set on fire. Luckily she managed to send witch messages to us all and Robbie and Bree saved her," At this point we were all staring at Hunter with expressions of shock and horror on our faces.

"Soon after around December Cal and Selene came back. Morgan tried unsuccessfully to keep Cal and I apart. She was afraid we'd end up killing each other. We're half brothers though neither of us was happy about this. It ended up where Selene captured you Mary K to use as bait for Morgan. It turned into quite a...battle for lack of better word. Selene tried to kill Morgan but then Cal showed up and blocked her. With the shock of killing her own son, Selene herself died," Now it seemed as though Hunter was making a serious effort to keep his face strait.

            "Then Morgan started having visions. So Bree, Robbie, Morgan, Raven, Sky and I went to NYC. There we learned the leader of Amyranth, a dark Woodbane coven had a son named Killian. It turns out that aside from Raven, whom he made a game of flirting with, Morgan was the only one who could stand him enough to talk with Killian. Morgan was lured by another vision to a house where Ciaran, Amyranth's leader was planning to drain Morgan's powers, like Selene would have. Then Ciaran found out through Tath Meanma that Morgan was really his and Maeve's daughter. 

            After we got back Amyranth wanted Starlocket, a coven of which our friend Alyce was part. Morgan was it's last hope. She agreed despite all pleading that it was too dangerous for anyone. Her job was to get close to Ciaran and Killian so that she could find out what was going to happen to Starlocket and put a watch sigil on him so we would be able to track Ciaran down. He figured this out. I got a witch from Ciaran saying that he had Morgan and she'd be back when they were certain of who she was," As he finished the look of pain and torment broke out again across Hunter's face.

            "My daughter," was all Mom could manage before she fainted. 

"I'll take her upstairs. You're welcome to stay for a while," Dad told 

 Hunter, a look of misery worse than Hunter's on his face. 

"Are you alright?" Hunter asked me

"No, my sister is being held captive by her insane birth father. She'll be ok right?" I asked silently crying.

"Indeed she will. We know from experience he can't kill his own child," he replied.

"Did you love my sister? Why did she break up with you?" I asked wondering.

"Still do. She didn't want me to get hurt, having whom she does for a father. If you want you can come to our circle tomorrow to send positive energy," Hunter offered.

"No thanks. I'll just go to church and pray," I said firmly. He nodded and left.

An: Yes I spent too much time on the story of Morgan's witchieness. Hasn't anyone ever wondered about it from Hunter's point of view??? Next chapter will be all Scotland and Amyranth. Mua ha ha. Oh and a family reunion for Morgan and the rest of the MacEwan clan. Come on. It is possible. Review. If you want anything in or anything left out please inform. It will be considered. *nods* flames are welcome too. (only not as much *wink*)


	4. Ciaran

An: Ha! The insanity. Now we go to Scotland. Fine. In suicidal mood so let's hang out in Ciaran's head. 

           "Morgan, you will not be required to socialize here if you do not want. I would only like you to train and study so you can become initiated next year all ok?" I asked my youngest. As a matter of fact, my strongest and quite possibly most dangerous as well.

"Fine. When I'm initiated will you let me go?" she answered defiantly.

"If you so choose yes," was my only answer. Morgan is like her mother. Strives for the light, yet a life in a world of black. But then again, I also see myself in her. Strong, fierce, protector of what she holds true in her heart. I knew she'd grow to be happy here, even if that fool of a seeker haunted her heart. I got over it, as will she.

"I've got to go on Amyranth business, if you need help in any of your studies go to Killian, or Iona. They're a bit less scary than Kyle. That one will go on for hours in monotone. Then again, if you need help with what to let others know you know and how insanely powerful the council is getting, ask him. I'll be back in about a month. I'm sorry. This hasn't been easy for you, but then again nothing has lately. Good luck little daughter," I smiled at Morgan. To my great surprise, and apparently her own she didn't glare.

"Don't kill anyone," she said back and proceeded to stare out the window an expression of longing on her face.

            As I left Amyranth flooded through my mind. The council is getting all too powerful. Soon, they will find a way to defeat one of out sects. At least the San Francisco one, Selene Belltower was powerful, yet a fool. Her death was nothing to be sorry about. Her son on the other hand wasn't as ambitious but had the capability to be something indeed. If only he hadn't been killed.

            "Mr.MacEwan?" one of my students asked when I got back to America.

"Yes?"

"What was so pressing you had to leave for two weeks? You usually tell us when you're going to Scotland. If you don't mind my asking?" 

I laughed. This is what happens when you don't make class boring for your students. I cast my senses toward the girl. Human, who was most disturbed by an extremely bias substitute. "I found out I have a daughter who is seventeen. She wanted to reunite with her biological family," I answered. It was the truth.

"Now, what did you learn while I was away?" I questioned as class began.

            At my New York apartment, Davis from Amyranth was waiting. 

"I've found some extremely interesting information about the council," he said his face torn between amusement and fear.

An: This chapter is sooooooooo miserably short. But it has to be cause the next chapter is gonna be really long.  Promise.  Review please. You know you want to. If anyone wants a character in particular dead, do tell. Someone's gonna get killed soon anyway.  Danke! 


	5. Council conpiracy la la la

An: Ugh! This chapter probably won't get up till Thursday (fail a science test and mum flips, tsk tsk. When will I need physics anyway?) Oh well. Council. Bad. War. Heck yeah. Mr. Gloom and Doom's world will come crashing down. *Sigh* (diet coke for anyone who knows where that name comes from)

"And what would this information be?" I asked, slightly intrigued already. The council always called for some fascination among Amyranth.

"They're just as information crazy as anyone. There's a crazy Lepvaughn who sells illegal potions you think they care? Hell no. They look for the deep plans,"

"We know this already," I pointed out.

"That's not all. They've been setting possible operations up then watching so see if anything comes of it.  Who knows what they do with the information then? Who do you think told Selene Belltower about a bloodwitch in Widow's Vale? How do you think she got Maeve's BOS? 

"This is interesting," I muttered mind already whirling.

"Worse is random Woodbanes have been showing up dead of sudden, unexplainable illness. You catch my drift?"

"It's all a game isn't it? I have to get my children into hiding. I haven't been there for them, but I love them well enough especially my youngest little girl. Where did you get this information?"

"You know Eoife McNabb, Morgan's council mentor? Well apparently they trusted her enough to let her into their ulterior missions, and she didn't like this at all. Says it's criminal, and she wanted out. I doubt she'll live to Ostara,"

"Bring McNabb, Angelo, Rowan, Schmidt, McKenna, and your family over tomorrow night at ten," was my only answer. 

            This was something that could end up war. Not dark against light, but the chess players, against the pieces. I supposed I should let Morgan warn her boy.

Little daughter. The council is not what it seems. You may warn Niall. I'll be up for you and your siblings next week. Keep out of trouble.

(An: You know it! MORGAN)

            "Morgan? Little sister? Are you ok? You were reciting the correspondences with annoying accuracy," Killian told me putting a Wicca book down.

"Da says I can call Hunter, but to warn him. He's in danger with the council. We all are. Da will be up here next week for us," I replied faintly. I wondered what was up. If Ciaran was letting up with his threat to kill Hunter if I tried to contact him, things must be serious. 

_Hunter _I thought _Be in Scotland before next Saturday. Tell no one you're coming. The council is out for blood. Everyone's. Be careful. Love You._

            As I waited for his reply Iona paced up and down the floor, wondering the same thing we all were. What was going on? Wasn't the council the White Hat Brigade? I wondered if everything in Wicca was like this. Everything you know comes crashing down just when you think you can't take it anymore?

I'll be there strait away. Keep safe my love.

            Killian, Kyle, Iona and I just stared at each other; it was Killian who spoke first, no shock there.

"Ok, mates. Morgan, you have studying to do little sis. I have scolding you whenever you get something wrong to do, and Ia and Sir Kyle, would you find out what the hell is going on. Only Hunter Niall ever talks of deep conspiracy like Da just hinted at,"

"Note, Killian is wild but good in possible crisis," I couldn't help smiling. Killian just glared at me mock severely.

            After four mind numbing yet pleasant hours spent with Killian working on the properties of herbs, Iona and Kyle came back. Iona looking her usual calm self, but a twinge of worry hit her hazel/brown eyes. Kyle was near frantic, dark brown hair in all directions.

            "What's the story?" I asked as they sat down in Iona's room.

"Apparently Eoife, your old agent broke away from the council last week because they told her some information that distressed her greatly. Kind of like when Killian didn't want to join Amyranth. Anyway, Eoife told this all to Da's best friend Davis. The council has been setting up possible catastrophes and then watching what happens. Worse, is random Woodbanes have been dying of sudden, unexpected deaths all over the world. No one knows what's going on. I knew the council couldn't be trusted!" Kyle said blue eyes wide.

            Killian and I both turned to Iona for conformation. She nodded sadly, "We get to go into hiding," 

 "What now?" Killian voiced my question.

"We wait. Act normal, incase of council spies. I swear if one council member gets near me they'll be dead," Kyle vowed furiously.

"Except Hunter," I corrected a little afraid at Kyle's rage. 

"Why not him?"

"He's a goody two shoes, half Woodbane, and Morgan's significant other," Killian grinned still carefree.

"What does he look like?" 

"Blond, green eyes and very uptight," Killian put in and I glared at him. 

"Nothing doing now. Little sister let's hear the herb properties and uses," Iona said finally. As much as these past two weeks were tormenting, I really was growing to love my family. Grania pretty much avoided me, except to complain about Maeve or test my knowledge. Everyone in this family had their own way of dealing with the world, I'd found out. Kyle tries to attain perfection, Iona was sweet and calm no matter what happened, Killian wild and carefree, and I was learning to take everything with a detached distance. Who knew what the next day would bring.

            An: I know I promised a long chapter but have been busy and still can't figure out the new way of uploading. I still want to kill someone so review and tell who's death you seek. 


	6. Not really a chapter but read anyway...

I'm bad. This isn't a chapter. Because I _still_ don't know whom to kill. Ok. Someoneorother pick from Eoife, Hunter, Kyle, Grania, Hunter's Dad, Mary K, Morgan's parents, or Bree. Next chapter...hmm...death, conspiracy, and some suicide. (Romance later...Morgan may not end up with Hunter...*evil grin*)

As an I'm really sorry 'bout no new chapter present will give a list. In a perfect world:

Hunter would get a damn life,

Ciaran would have his powers back,

The series would go past book fourteen,

Cal would be alive,

The books would be made into a TV show,

Cal would be my bf (shut up),

There would be more sweep fic writers (all you readers-write *begs*),

No one would hate Harry Potter (had to say that),

Sweep bashers would be stuck with Alisa for life,

Sweep would turn into a board game (really shut up :  ),

Killian would be in every book after 10,

            There. Chpt up by next Saturday. Vow by my name (as soon as remember it...)


	7. Well lets just bring everyone to Scotlan...

            AN: Ha! Maybe just maybe I'll get this up today. Want to hang out in an obscure person's head. Let us see. This leaves me with no choice. Sky pov.

            "Are you leaving for Canada right away?" I asked Giomanach pointing to a suitcase on his bed. 

"Hm? Oh right then," he answered nodding, but I wasn't fooled.

"What's up?" I asked pointedly.

"She's in Scotland. Sent me a witch message stating the council isn't what it seems and to be in Scotland by next week,"

"Oh good goddess, you're not going are you?"

"I have to Athar. This isn't the only word that something's up with the council. Eoife said to beware before she left. Though vaguely. Besides..."

"How do you know Ciaran isn't there waiting to kill you?"

"Because of the reason she broke up with me,"

            Well at least some answers were coming. Hunter hadn't answered any of my questions about Morgan other than that they'd broke up, "What was this reason?"

"She said she was poison and that I'd only end up getting hurt if we stayed together," he gave a rueful smile, "The same damn day I realized we were meant to be she realized we couldn't,"

"Ah hah, but what about your parents?"

"Not leaving till next week anyway,"

"You can't go alone,"

"Sky, you just got back with Raven. Stay and be happy," he said firmly. 

            I thought for a moment. He had a point, but this was way to dangerous. Raven hated her family so she'd be thrilled at a chance to get away for a while...

"You do know that your cousin is sufficiently insane?" Raven asked an hour later.

"Yeah. He's lost a lot of people he loves in his life. This is just kind of...pushing him near the edge,"

"Morgan's gonna flip. She hates it when anything happens that has anything to do with her. Far too shy, the consequences of being a brain-No offense"

"Non taken,"

"So Scotland?"

"Yeah. You don't have to come if you don't want to. Just thought you might be interested,"

"Hell yeah,"

"Cool. Thursday?"

"Great. So what's this thing about a council?"

            Three days later we were in Scotland at a pub. 

"Excuse me? Do you know anyone with the last name MacEwan or Rowlands?" Hunter asked a dark haired guy who looked around twenty three.

"Why do you want to know?"

"I was sent by Morgan Rowlands, something about the council being dangerous..."

"Are you Hunter Niall?" he surprised us by asking.

"Yes,"

"Damn it. The first council member I see I can't kill," he cursed.

"What?" 

"Promised my siblings I'd let you live. Consider yourself lucky. Suppose you lot want to se her?"

"Indeed,"

 "Come on then. I'm Kyle by the way," the guy finished already heading out of the door.

"That was weird," Raven whispered to me as we followed him.

            I just nodded. Half an hour later we were at the door of a decent sized cottage. A girl who must have been Iona opened the door.

"I haven't killed the seeker and his merry crew yet. Now I'm gonna go to Clara's and avoid attempted murder. Be proud," Kyle told Iona and she smirked, "So, come in. Killian and Morgan are out studying in the woods. They'll be back any time now,"

"Thanks," Raven said taking this all in and we followed Iona into a sparsely decorated living room.

"Well now! I know who you are seeker now who are your friends?"

"This is my cousin Sky, and her girlfriend Raven," Hunter introduced us looking wary.

"Wow. I've heard so much about you all. Mainly from Killian though, little sister is Miss Detached and Distant too much anymore. A seeker! I've always wanted to meet one! And wow! This one happened to be dating my little sister," Iona smirked. 

            Raven and I couldn't help but laughing. This girl seemed to have a bit more sanity- though just as much amusement with seekers-as Killian.

"We're all very different make no mistake," Iona answered our thoughts.

"So what's up with the council?" Hunter asked. Iona just sighed at him sympathetically. 

            "Little sister and her big brother are here!" Iona exclaimed, "Now we'll let you two be alone for a while just don't re-kidnap her. I'll sick Kyle on you," 

"Fair enough," Hunter grinned, his eyes loosing their now common dazed expression.

"Hi," was all Morgan said as her and Killian pretended not to run to the living room.

"Hey," Hunter used a greeting for once.

            Even Killian and Iona didn't laugh, though I could tell they wanted to, "Well, lets leave these two kids alone for a while. Don't do anything I wouldn't do," Killian smiled with a false cheer at them.

"That doesn't leave us with anything not to do. How about act like nuns?" Morgan smiled sweetly at Killian and he scowled. 

"Now now children. Behave. Come on guys let's go to the local hangout of my room," Iona said escorting Raven, Killian, and I upstairs.

(AN. Mua ha ha. Sorry we're gonna go hang out in ... Ta Da ...Hunter's Dad's pov.)

"So you haven't heard from Giomanach?" I asked Kennet Muir, my son's mentor.

"Not lately. He's still a bit shaken up from loosing that Belwicket girl,"

"Really? He'll get over it. I've gotten over Fiona at least somewhat,"

"I'm doubting it. The reason we're letting him see you is because her being held captive by Ciaran is driving him over the edge. He may just have to be let go if worst comes to worst,"

"You're kidding?"

"Nope. Maybe since Selene is dead you should leave Canada and go be with your son,"

"What will I tell him? Oh I've only stayed away for the past three months because of council business?"

"Make something up. He's bound to believe you,"

"Strait away," I replied and we rang off. I just hoped my son would be blind enough not to get killed. 

AN: Ok, you people said so. Eoife gets killed. Next chapter. Warning: chapter 8 will have no sanity whatsoever. Ha ha ha. REVIEW *begs* pretty please? With diet coke and tea on top? 


	8. Introduction to drama. And a very odd su...

            AN: my darlings! Let us see. All of your wishes will come true. Anne McGregor even yours. Only hunter probably won't die till much later. :) Eoife dies but considering am high on Novocain (damn dentists) gonna be in slightly off way. Hee hee. As for romance with Hunter and Morgan...some, maybe. Oh look a pretty flower! *Pouts* but it's in the diamond in the sky...oh dear. As I warned: No sanity.

Hee hee hee. Kennit Muir Pov.

"You know we can't let you live," I told McNabb as Daniel Niall brought her in struggling.

"That's fine. But I'll take my own life thanks," she replied icily and said a very complex spell that we had taught her most recently. 

"Well now, that takes care of that. Coffee anyone?" I asked the room full of the British Council Segment.

"Very funny. You do realize that Giomanach will be ten times harder to control without her, don't you? I can only do so much," Niall put in.

"Why yes, yes indeed but we can't afford to have her blubbering our plans to him. Such a sweet naive lad he is," Andrea Noirhair smiled. She always thought he'd end up with her oldest daughter who would be initiated to the council next week.

"Exactly why are we doing all of this anyway?" a novice member asked. I sighed. How many times did I need to explain this?

"Because, we want all witches everywhere under one empire so we must weed out those who would not support us," I answered as patiently as possible.

(AN: that was quick wasn't it? Told you no sanity. Let's go play in Morgan's head!)

            Before I could get over the joy and shock of seeing Sky, Raven...and Hunter his arms were around me pulling me to him. I didn't know what to say.

"You're not poison," he stated firmly.

"I know that now. But who knows what good and evil are anymore?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean," I said pulling away enough to look him in the eye, "that the council isn't all white cap and good. They've been setting up possible conspiracies and the like everywhere. Who knows what for? Worse, is random woodbanes have been dying up sudden, explained deaths all over the world,"

"You can't be serious," he said faintly and I knew that everything he'd always thought was being proven wrong. It was a thought I could relate to.

"I wish I wasn't. You can't break away from them they'll kill you. Just be on guard and wary of all council members,"

"Oh gosh,"

"Hey, all is ok love. The sides of the war just turned a bit,"

            Hunter laughed softly and stroked my hair, "Come back with me, we'll be strong together,"

"You know I can't. Plus we'd both have to go into hiding. You can't risk that. The council probably is tracking you right now,"

            He sighed reluctantly nodding, "Promise me you won't get hurt?"

"Promise, and you won't go doing anything foolish that will get yourself killed or worse?"

"I'll try not to,"

"Good, now how are things in Widow's Vale?"

                        AN: yeah. I'm bored already. Not good. Ya know I really should be doing this in third person but...NAH! Killian Pov!!!!!!!

"If he kisses her I will kill him," I cursed under my breath. This seeker could and would take Morgan away from us if he had the opportunity.

"Being protective big brother?" Raven asked wryly. 

"You could say that. Popcorn anyone?" Iona asked as we sat on the steps hidden under spells watching the seeker and Morgan.

"No thanks. I think we're getting to the real drama soon," Sky laughed.

"Shouldn't you be sticking up for your cousin?"

"Ugh. He's gone completely insane since Morgan left. Even since she broke up with him. It's getting a bit scary, we have to find some amusement in it all," Sky answered sighing.

"You ok little brother?" Iona whispered in my ear. 

"Why wouldn't I be?" 

"No reason at all," Iona shot back but I knew she wasn't missing anything. 

AN: Really really really short chapter. That's cause I gotta save what comes next for the next chapter. Swear there is a method to my madness. Ha ha ha. *cackles* Review. Flame. Throw ideas. Give suggestions. All of these things involve that cute 'lil  button that says "Click here to submit review" understand? Yeay! Ooh! Did you all see the new eminem video? It's the bomb dawg *author attempts but fails at slang*


	9. Killian

AN: Oh look DevilFireEyes is high off of things you can't get high off of again. Like Advil. *Pretty colors* hmm. *Authoress comes up with insane plan* ha ha ha. Killian angst chapter!!!! BOS.

            Today about an hour before Da came home the seeker finally left. It's not just that he's a boring fool, those people are merely to be pitied. He was so damned close to convincing Morgan to leave with him. Ironically it turned out to be a good thing that she loves him. Sky's a bit mad though. Apparently the git's gone insane since Morgan broke up with him.

            Finding out I had a little sister was the best thing that ever happened to me. Finally I have someone to take care of other than always being the wild baby of the family. It's not that I wouldn't be that way anyway, but Morgan understands that that's just the way I am, not who. We understand each other.  I know she's not just a brainy loose cannon. There's more to her. She's like a light beer. Potentially dangerous but still a goody two shoes. Plus we just click, like Kyle and Iona do.  

            Once, at Kyle's tenth birthday Ma and Iona, and I had this huge party for him, and Ma even said Da was going to come. Of course he didn't. The next night we heard Ma screaming at him on the phone and clear as day we heard Da, "You've raised him as well as you could. This is a shame," Kyle's never forgiven Da for that. Da's never wanted him to. I told Kyle that it was an insult to Ma more than anything and he just said that it was an insult to him as well, considering the only parent he has is Ma, and I'd do well to learn the same.

            Iona laughed at that, she was in her grownup playing house stage, and declared that Kyle and her were baby Killian's parents. Ma hates me. It's remained that way ever since. Of course Ma has tried to make us into a happy family but that involved assigning unspoken roles. Only Iona was ever able to manage hers, but that's because she was lucky. Her role fit her personality. Even she messes up sometimes though, and whenever anyone forgets his or her role, Ma is the damsel in distress. Forty American psychologists would be left dumbfounded and at a loss with her.

            As soon as I turned seventeen it was off to America, New York to be exact. Most of Da's Amyranth friends were in NYC so it was easy to get a job and a flat. America is so much more fun. It seems everyone's completely insane and out to kill each other. It's the way of life. A couple of friends and I have discovered that our role in clubs is to test couple's devotion to each other. It may be wrong, but usually the results are so damn funny... Then comes the seeker. He was there with a couple that sadly passed the test. He was also with Morgan.

            She was standing uncertainly looking around at the crowd as if she wished there was a wall nearby everyone was so intimidating. When I came up to her though, anyone would have to have wondered why. The girl had near as much power as Da, and it seemed practically no training. There was something off about her though something familiar, which it turns out, is because we're siblings. She was the only one who didn't hate me or in Raven's case, wasn't interested in flirting. The damn seeker of course automatically wanted my death sentence.

            When they asked whom I was hiding from the day Seeker got it into his head to track me down, I so didn't want to admit the real reason. Niall would definitely get annoying. Saying that maybe Amyranth was after me was believable enough. The real reason though is that I've seen what happens to guys who get on seekers' bad sides. One of my best friends got stripped damn quickly because he pissed off a seeker. Kyle lost an ex girlfriend. And they claimed the council wasn't all bad. The news of them being corrupt isn't at all surprising. I wish Morgan would get over this guy. Alas, if Da is any evidence, there's no chance. But I will keep her safe from them. Loosing a family member, especially one who doesn't act like I'm just a laugh won't happen. She's asking if I'm ok, I guess my expression isn't exactly happy. What the hell, I'll let her read it. 

            Later.

            Thank the goddess. After she finished she hugged me and said that Hunter was her boyfriend and she did love him, but things are hard now, and she swore that I wouldn't loose her if she wouldn't loose me. Having a suicidal big brother would be no fun. I swore. So we're a team. Two duos make a quartet. Or some odd expressions like that. Now if only Da would say just where this plane is flying. 

AN: Yes it was scattered but hey journal entries typically are. R/R. Where in the world are the MacEwans? Ah hah ha. Next chapter we're in Ciaran's head, and considering the time it takes me to change povs, and Morgan's and hm... a secret guy. Yes he's mysterious and he's from somethingorotherthatimnottellingtillnextchapter. 


End file.
